My Beautiful Angel
by blamlove83
Summary: The new kid at McKinley; Blaine Anderson has a secret to hide. Blaine hopes to not draw any attention to himself like all the other times, but unfortunately for Blaine, he has already become the center of attention at his new school. He only hopes that he can protect his secret long enough. Will he keep his secret? What IS Blaine's secret? Read and find out! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**My Beautiful Angel**

**Summary: The new kid at McKinley; Blaine Anderson has a secret to hide. Blaine hopes to not draw any attention to himself like all the other times when he was at different schools, but unfortunately for Blaine, he has already become the center of attention at his new school. He only hopes that he can protect his secret long enough. Will he keep his secret? What IS Blaine's secret? And what does the hot quarterback have to do with any of this? Just read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show; Glee, it's characters, or the Glee Universe in any way shape or form. (I wish I did though… If I did, then Blaine and Sam would already be together! :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

The young teenager gulped in nervousness as he looked up at his new school; William McKinley High School. He reached up and adjusted his bowtie as a habit of relaxing and telling himself that he needed to just calm down.

"Okay Blaine, calm down, breathe and just calm the heck down. You know what to do. Blend in, get through each day at school like it's a regular day, don't attract any attention to yourself, and most importantly don't let anybody know who or what you really are." He muttered under his breath as he ran his hand over his extremely gelled hair.

After five minutes of reassurance and calming himself down; Blaine finally headed up the stairs and into his new school.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the cliffhanger?! I know it was a really short chapter one, but I promise it is for a good reason. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beautiful Angel**

**Chapter 2**

As Sam Evans made his way to Principal Figgins office, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Figgins needed to talk to him about. When Sam reached the office of the principal; he noticed that somebody was already talking to Figgins about something. The blond teenager then noticed that Figgins was motioning for Sam to enter the office, so Sam opened the door and stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me Principal Figgins?" Sam asked the man at the desk.

"Yes, I was hoping that you could show Mr. Anderson here around the school. He's new and just transferred here." Figgins explained as he motioned to Blaine who turned around and faced Sam.

"Sure thing. So why don't I help you find your classes." Sam said with a nod of his head towards Blaine.

Blaine merely nodded in agreement at Sam's suggestion and followed Sam out to the hallway.

"So what is the first subject on your schedule?" Sam asked him.

"Math, specifically; Geometry." Blaine answered as he fished his schedule out of his messenger bag.

"Okay then, I guess that means that we both have the same class first thing." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"... Yeah, I guess it does." Blaine said with a hint of what Sam thought was disappointment in his voice?

"Hey is everything alright?" Sam asked Blaine.

Blaine had never meant to see what he saw at that moment. But when he looked up at Sam and looked into the quarterback's eyes, Blaine saw a caring person, someone who would put all others in front of himself. Blaine saw an incredibly loyal, loving, gorgeous, boy. And it was at that moment that Blaine felt some kind of tug at his heart, a tug towards the young, blond haired, beauty standing in front of him.

"No... no... this can't be happening. Not now..." Blaine said in a hushed and strained tone of voice.

Sam just looked at the teenager in front of him who he thought was some kind of problem. So Sam reached out his hand and tried to comfort him, but before Sam could do anything to try and help Blaine. Blaine turned his head away and Sam could see that Blaine was struggling with some kind of problem.

"I - I'm sorry Sam... I have go." Blaine simply said and then took off down the hallways of McKinley, away from Sam.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the cliffhanger? Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **

**P.S. Thank you to all of my readers who took their time to review my last chapter;  
**

**John W. Black**

**fuckyoubarney**

**lastnight815**

**sebar**

**Thank you so much! :)**


End file.
